Hikari's Valentine
by DarkPaladinmon
Summary: DarkMagicianmon takes HIkari Ino on a wonderful Valentines date, and they relive a memory from the past.


**(Here's my Valentines Day Fic staring me and Hikari, you'll cry, you'll be amazed you'll wish you were us.)**

In the Balance world we find Hikari Ino; Balance of Hope and the leader in her room wrapping up a blue heart stone in a small package.

"I really hope Sempai loves this." She thought to herself as she places the gift on her dresser and heads to bed.

Meanwhile at Author Fighters HQ, D.M himself is in his quarters planning his big plan for him and Hikari.

"This is perfect; tomorrow Hikari and I will have the greatest time of our lives." D.M said as he gathered his plans even further.

When the next day came we find Hikari waiting in the park of the real world wearing a light blue gown, her hair flowing down her back, and lips as red as a rose.

"Sempai did tell me to meet him here I wonder what he has planned?" she asked herself.

Suddenly she sees D.M appearing in front of her out of his purple armor and wearing a purple zoot suit.

"Sempai!" she cried as she ran and embraced the Digimon.

"Hikari you look lovely." D.M said.

"And you look handsome." She said and took a whiff of something, "Are you wearing cologne?"

"Yes I am, you like it?"

"I love it, it's musky with an oakey finish." She said.

"I know."

"So what did you have planned for today?" she asked.

"Well for half the day we're spending it in my world, and the second part of the day we'll spend in your world." He began, "Is that al right with you?" he asked.

"It's perfect."

"Excellent, now come along it's time for our first part of our special day." He said taking her by the hand and they walk together.

"What's the first part?" she asked eagerly.

"This." He said showing her a ticket for a free rowboat rental.

"A rowboat ride?" she asked excitedly.

"Yup, just the two of us." D.M replied.

So in a matter of moments we see D.M on one end rowing the boat with Hikari sitting on the other end looking at her guy.

"This is so peaceful." She said.

"It sure is." He agreed.

Suddenly another boat bumped into theirs and D.M was sent tumbling forward and his head landed into Hikari's lap.

'Oh boy, what next?' he thought.

Suddenly he saw Hikari's hand heading right down to his face, fearing she was going to hit him because of how he landed on her in a somewhat perverted manner he closed his eyes tight but felt her hand move some of his blue hair out of his face.

"There, that's better." She said moving his hair out of his eyes, "It'd be a shame to hide that beautiful face of yours."

"Uhh…" D.M tried to find the right words to say.

"You know when I look into your eyes it makes me feel so calm, like I've known you for a very long time." she explains.

"I guess I have that sort of affect on people." D.M chuckled sheepishly.

Both of them smiled and DarkMagicianmon got back up and continued their rowing. Later on that day when it was at the brink of twilight hour we find them at another restaurant at a balcony table outside.

"I can't believe you got us reservations at a place like this." Hikari said.

"Well I have my ways of persuasion." D.M said.

So the two sipped from their glasses and looked at each other, as they leaned closer to each other a voice brought them out of their trance.

"Well ain't this a sentimental moment?" a voice called.

Both of them knew that voice was too familiar they looked across from them and saw none other then Drake Darkstar dressed in a black tuxedo and wore a black top-hat to hide his fire hair.

"DRAKE!" They shouted.

D.M quickly summoned his staff while Hikari got in a battle position.

"I don't know what you're up to Drake but you won't succeed!" D.M threatened.

"Have you come here to ruin Valentines Day?" Hikari asked threateningly.

"Lower your staff dude I'm not here to cause trouble." Drake ordered him without anger but rather in annoyance.

"Then why are you here?" D.M asked not buying his story.

"I… I'm on a date." He strained while saying.

"_You_ on a _date_?" D.M asked.

"With who?" Hikari asked eager to know who would date someone as evil as him.

"I'll be right out Drakey!" Anti-Juliet's voice ringed from inside the café.

"One guess who." Drake replied feeling embarrassed.

"You're going out with Anti-Juliet?" D.M asked.

"Just this once, she dragged me into it, and my Antis were mocking me and making kissy noises, when I get home tonight I'll ring their necks, I agreed because basically I have nothing better to do then just plan and rant all day." Drake explained.

"Well your date can't be all bad." Hikari said.

"Well it's not so much bad it's just, dating takes me back." Drake continued.

"Hey man Rivalry put aside for now, you need to move on with your dark life find someone new and if Iago's human form is all over you, don't let her get away." D.M said.

"Even so, she's not like Meladonna."

"Are you kidding me, she's like a reincarnation of her, and I want to know, was it all great being with Meladonna?" D.M asked.

"Well with her I felt like I was somewhat whipped."

"Not only that, you remember what happened during a few years ago during Valentines day?"

"Don't remind me." Drake said.

"What happened?" Hikari asked.

"Back when it was me and Brian fighting Drake, and Gozermon, Melody and Monica were hit with an emotion beam from a cupidmon causing them to have mood swing sometimes they were sad, mad, confused, happy, and lustful." D.M explained.

"The girls stayed in lustful mode the longest and gave me and Brian quite a time, even though they were already our girls they flirted with us beyond the limit." Drake continued.

"None of us knew what was going on until we found out from the cupidmon." D.M explained further, "But then both girls became locked in rage mode after constant mood swing and both girls went after Brian and Drake, so both formed a truce until they were out of there predicament, and in the end Melody regained control of her emotions but Meladonna was still locked in rage."

"She chased me all the way back to the Digital world until I finally snapped her out of it." Drake finished.

"Drake trust me, stick with this one you'll feel better."

"Al right, I'm heading for the men's room, have a wonderful time while you can." Drake said sinisterly.

"I intend to Drake." D.M said smirking at him.

"Good luck on yours." Hikari joked and Drake ignored that and walked away.

"Now where were we?" D.M said as him and Hikari started feeding each other food and looking at the sun going down.

"It sure is beautiful isn't it Sempai?" Hikari asked.

"It sure is." D.M said as he noticed how lovely she looked in the suns light.

So as time went by D.M paid the bill and both stood outside the restaurant.

"So what's next on the agenda Sempai?' Hikari asked.

"For the next part you'll have to take us to your world." He said.

"My home?" she asked, 'Wonder what he's planning.'

"Well can you?" he asked.

"Of course." Hikari said creating a portal and they entered the portal and appeared in the Balance World.

"Ah the place looks great." D.M said as he remembered coming here into the past.

"You don't seem surprised Sempai, this is your first time coming here isn't it?" she asked.

"That's funny you should mention that Hikari, you see…" he tried to explain but somebody called to them.

"Hey you two." An officer called but realized who he was talking to, "Oh Miss Hikari I'm sorry I didn't recognize you." He apologized.

"At ease sir you're forgiven." She said.

"Oh I see you're with a friend." The officer said but gasped as he saw DarkMagicianmon, "Hey didn't I see you somewhere before?" he asked.

"I get that a lot, I guess I have one of those faces." D.M said.

"Probably, well you two have a good time." the officer said as he carried on his work.

"What exactly did you want to come here Sempai?" she asked again.

"To relive a memory." He replied.

So he took Hikari by the hand and they walked along the streets of the Balance world very peacefully until a bunch of punks which looked like the kids he found picking on Hikari years ago.

"Hey freak why're you being so happy?" the lead one asked.

Hikari was almost too afraid to respond but D.M gave her a comforting look giving her the strength to speak up, "I'm spending Valentines Day with my special someone unlike you who don't have lifes." She told them off.

"Sweet." D.M said knowing she pwned them good.

"You're finished!" They shouted racing for the two.

But D.M snapped his fingers and the punks found themselves stuck in the ground with their heads sticking out.

"Hey what gives?!"

"We're stuck!"

"What'd you do?!"

"Put you creeps where you belong for not respecting your superior." D.M said as him and Hikari continued on there way.

"Hey you can't leave us here like this!" one cried.

"Hmm, you're right." D.M said snapping his fingers again and umbrellas appeared over the creeps heads. "The weatherman can never be right all the time." he said as both continued on.

As the night came we find D.M and Hikari at the playground that appeared to be deserted.

"Come on." D.M said as both went to the sandbox. "Here check this out." D.M said as he used his magic to make a sand formation of himself and Hikari next to each other like they were the bride and groom pieces on top of a wedding cake.

"Sempai, I remember doing something like this before long ago with someone else." She said.

"Well I have a confession to make." He said.

"What?"

"I am Darren Maggio." He said as he zapped himself turning into his chibi form.

Hikari gasped and embraced the chibi D.M, "I knew it was you I just knew it, but how?" she asked.

"There was a coded message in the book you gave me which activated a time warp sending me to the past, so I took this form so I could preserve my identity." D.M explained, "I just saw how sad a life you've been having so I decided to make it up to you by giving you a great day, and I was successful, wasn't I?" he asked.

Hikari was tearing from what he done for her even before she knew who he was, so she did the first thing that came to her, she launched herself at Sempai crashing her lips against his and he held her tight not wanting to let go.

"Thank you Sempai, this means the world to me." She cried on his shoulder.

"Well it's not over yet, we still got one last thing to do." He said.

So she followed D.M who made it to the cemetery all the way to her mother's tombstone. Hikari stood in front of the stone with D.M.

"Hi mom, Happy Valentines Day." She said, "This is Sempai, the Digimon I told you about, he's also the little boy I showed you before years ago."

"Please to meet you Queen Jinmay." D.M bowed his head.

"Mom I know that you and daddy were so happy together, and I think me and Sempai are like the both of you." She said.

"I'm certain if they were here right now, they'd be very proud of you." D.M said, and Hikari leaned her head on his shoulders, "Why don't we dance?" he asked.

"But there's no music." She said.

"Your voice is all the music we need." He replied.

"You say the nicest things Sempai." She said as the both of them began to waltz as she began to sing a song.

_**The morning sun shines so brightly (so brightly)  
I know that I will have a perfect day  
I think that I will try to find you (I will find you)  
It won't be hard, we're under the same blue sky anyway**_

D.M held her closer as she heard his heartbeat, and to her it was music to her ears.

_**Let me think about my dream last night  
(Let me stay together with you now)  
I was with you and everything was right **_

All my loving thoughts are carried on the winds of aurora right to you  
I have no doubt inside my mind that my emotion will certainly get through  
Even if you were far away, I know that we'll always look at the same star  
Our hearts will always be one  
Because it's our wish to love forever 

"Sempai I've wanted to give this to you." She said pulling out a package, "Happy Valentines Day!" she presented it to him.

"And here's something for you, Happy Valentines Day!" D.M presented her a package.

So they exchanged gifts and D.M opened his gift to reveal a beautiful blue heart shaped stone, "Hikari's it's beautiful." He said gazing on its beauty.

"And it matches your eyes and hair, some of your best features." She said.

"What do you call it?" he asked.

"A heart stone, when a Balance gives a heart stone to their lover the love that they share becomes eternal." She explained.

"I know ours will." He replied.

"Me to." She said.

"Well open yours." D.M said.

Hikari opened her gift to find a beautiful decorated box and saw a key sticking out of it, "A music box?" she asked.

"Unlock it."

So she turned the key and opened it up to reveal a miniature DarkMagicianmon and Hikari dancing around as a song plays.

_**There are places i'll remember  
All my life though some have changed  
Some forever not for better  
Some have gone and some remain  
All these places have their moments  
With lovers and friends i still can recall  
Some are dead and some are living  
In my life i've loved them all **_

But of all these friends and lovers  
There is no one compares with you  
And these memories lose their meaning  
When i think of love as something new  
Though i know i'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know i'll often stop and think about them  
In my life i love you more 

_**In my life… I love you more**_

"Sempai, I love it." She said giving him another kiss that lasted for a few minutes.

"How bout I take you back to your place?" he asked.

"I'd love that." She said.

So without wasting time DarkMagicianmon scooped her up Bridal style and flew off for her home and he landed outside her balcony and set her down.

"Goodnight Sempai."

"Have wonderful dream Hikari." D.M said as they kissed once again.

Hikari enetred her room and D.M vanished, inside her room Hikari placed the music box on her dresser and looked into her mirror and at her reflection, "Way to go girl." Her reflection said to her.

Back at Author Fighter HQ, D.M enters his quarters and slips out of his tuxedo jacket and into his sleep attire and put his heart stone on his dresser and plopped onto his bed.

"I love my life." He said.

Elsewhere at Omega Mountain Drake is sitting on his throne room, and Anti-MZ, Anti-W.X, Anti-Ranger, Anti-Womrtail, and Anti-Snake Screamer enter the chamber to talk to him.

"Sir how was your night out?" Anti-M.Z asked.

"Was it bad as Anti-WX thought it would be?"

"Actually guys I had my doubts about you all setting me up with Anti-Juliet, but to tell you the truth I loved spending time with her." Drake said.

"Well we're glad to here that boss." Anti-Ranger said.

"In fact we chipped in and got you something." Anti-Snake Screamer said as they all brought something in.

It turns out they brought in a human sized cardboard cut out of a bride wearing a wedding gown holding flowers, but it turns out they put Anti-Juliets face over the brides face. Drake just looked in disbelief.

"Enjoy." Anti-WX said.

"I think you guys made a big mistake in making that." Drake siad.

"Why?" they wondered.

"I'll give you one guess." Drake said pointing behind them.

They all turned and saw Anti-Juliet with rage on her face and her fists clentched. They realzied what they got themselves into and the horror they're about to endure.

"Run boys." Anti-Ranger said.

So the male Antis ran all around away from the pissed off female Anti who just kept going on and on about how pathetic those guys were for pulling a stunt like that, while Drake sat on his throne eating popcorn.

"I love Vanetines day." Drake said with a smile.

Outside the palace we can hear Anti-Juliets voice.

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

Back at HQ Juliet who was watching some Valentines Day specials with the girls, she suddenly felt this strange feeling.

"For some reason I feel like my Anti is really ticked off for some reason." She wondered but shrugs her shoulders, "Oh well." She goes back to watching the TV with the girls.

**(There you go, laugh or cry, just so you know me and Hikari are FF's hottest couple, at least through my point of view. Enjoy Hikari you earned it.)**


End file.
